


Доппельгангер

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: — Что ты знаешь о системе Доппельгангер?— В основе системы — цифровые двойники, неотличимые от оригинала. В общем, они делают деньги на безвольных идиотах или клинических дураках.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 3





	Доппельгангер

_И если ты вдруг устанешь делать в небе мёртвые петли,  
Захочешь тепла и покоя, простых человеческих радостей,  
Я подтолкну тебя к краю бездны, а потом удержу тебя,  
И буду долго смеяться над твоею никчемною слабостью.  
Для того, чтобы все твои страхи приблизились и проявились,  
Для того, чтобы чувства твои не притупились._

— Что ты знаешь о проекте «Доппельгангер»? — спросил Геллерт. Улыбка пряталась в уголках его губ, едва заметная, но такая заразительная, что Альбус помимо воли сам едва не расплылся в идиотской ухмылке. Как идиот.

Впрочем, он действительно был рад видеть Геллерта. 

Но... 

Альбус кашлянул. Въевшаяся со школьной скамьи привычка отвечать на заданный вопрос, которая всегда выдавала в нем патологического отличника, кажется, останется с ним до конца жизни.

— Я слышал о нем, — осторожно сказал Альбус. Геллерт нетерпеливо цокнул языком, и ему поневоле пришлось продолжить: — В основе системы — цифровые двойники, неотличимые от оригинала. В общем, они делают деньги на безвольных идиотах или клинических дураках.

Геллерт расхохотался, и он почувствовал, как заливается густой краской. Несмотря на то, что они были ровесниками, несмотря на то, что они ничуть не уступали друг другу в уме и способностях, иногда Альбус чувствовал себя рядом с приятелем едва ли не школьником.

Особенно если, как сейчас, давал волю эмоциям.

Настоящий учёный должен быть беспристрастен, повторял Геллерт. Препарировать мир с приятной улыбкой, но никогда не давать личной оценки.

— Ты меня удивляешь, — покровительственно похлопал Геллерт его по плечу. — Вот увидишь, скоро «Доппельгангер» захватит весь мир. Да и тебя тоже.

Альбус дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку.

Ему очень хотелось крикнуть, что уж он-то точно никогда!..

Но он понимал, что будет выглядеть еще глупее. И Альбус промолчал.

***

19.06.XXXX

Привет, Тетрадка. Меня зовут Натали Макдональд, мне девять, и у меня лейкемия. Когда я спрашиваю у мамы, долго ли ее лечить, она почему-то отворачивается и начинает теребить ремень сумки. У моей подруги Джой было воспаление легких, и она долго лежала в больнице. Я думаю, что воспаление лёгких куда хуже, чем лейкемия.

Надо обязательно спросить у мамы. Джой говорила, что лечиться не очень-то весело. Может быть, у меня будет по-другому.

Неделю назад Катберт Смит залепил мне волосы жвачкой. Извини, Тетрадка, я же обещала тебе больше про Катберта не писать, но вдруг, когда я приду в школу, я про это забуду и буду ему улыбаться. 

20.06.XXXX

Привет, Тетрадка.

Моя мама умеет драться, оказывается. Это очень круто.

Вчера, когда она приходила ко мне в больницу, к ней подошел какой-то мужчина. Он не был похож на хулигана. Только был очень приставучий (так нельзя говорить о взрослых, учти, Тетрадка) и постоянно трогал маму за руки.

А потом сказал, что он может избавить меня от мучений. И тогда мама стукнула его сумкой, а потом заплакала. Мама у меня крутая. Теперь она точно не будет ругаться, если я подерусь с Катбертом.

Только про мучения я не очень поняла. Наверное, он что-то перепутал, потому что, когда мама его лупила сумкой, вопил, что он не это имел в виду. 

30.07.XXXX

Хочу, чтобы у меня было воспаление легких.

1.08.

Приходил тот приставучий, из штуки со смешным названием. Я не могу его написать. Буду называть его Топпель-шмоппель. Говорил, что может мне помочь. Что Топпель-шмоппель может сделать девочку, такую же, как я, только не настоящую. И пока я буду спать прямо внутри моей головы, эта девочка будет ходить на уколы и прочие процедуры.

А меня разбудят, когда я буду совсем здоровая.

Это здорово.

Я очень устала. Меня постоянно тошнит. Только бы Топпель-шмоппель не отказался. Мама сказала, что обещает больше не драться.

В общем, мы решили, что будем хорошими девочками.

10.08.

Меня зовут Натали Макдональд. Я Натали Натали Натали Натали Натали Натали. 

Неважно, какая дата. 

Мама от меня отворачивается. Медсестра говорит, это потому, что я не настоящая, а топпель-шмоппель. Я хотела в нее плюнуть, но мы же обещали быть хорошими девочками, я и мама. 

Много-много дней месяца и какой-нибудь год. 

Мне больно. Но я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Потому что тогда разбудят настоящую Натали. Хотя я не понимаю, почему так. Я уснула, а потом проснулась, я, а не другая девочка.

25.10.

Я не хочу выздоравливать. Потому что тогда меня не будет.

Но если я не выздоровею, меня тоже не будет. 

Ненавижу Топпель-шмоппель.

***

— Мы можем добиться власти просто так, одним щелчком. Просто уснув и проснувшись, как ты этого не понимаешь! 

Альбус не понимал. Более того. Не желал понимать. Но все его аргументы звучали, как музыка для глухого. 

— А в договоре с «Доппельгангером» ты что напишешь? — в последней попытке воззвать к разуму, спросил он. — Мистер Геллерт Гриндевальд, цель замещения двойником — получение мирового господства?

— Ты думаешь, у меня в «Доппельгангере» нет своих людей?

Альбусу не понравился нехороший блеск в его глазах.

— Всё, чего мы добиваемся — мы должны добиваться сами. Своей болью и кровью, — наконец выдавил он.

И сам удивился, как неестественно это прозвучало.

Геллерт хохотнул.

— Моя боль и кровь слишком ценны, чтобы разбрасываться ими. Брось, Альбус, ты не хочешь завести себе двойника, чтобы он твою диссертацию дописал? Ну ту, о крови...

Ему хотелось заорать. И влепить по этому красивому, улыбающемуся лицу.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мой труд принадлежал мне целиком, — сказал Альбус сухо.

— Ну и дурак ты.

— Если сознательно избавлять себя от всех трудностей, в кого ты в итоге превратишься?

— В сверхчеловека? — предположил Геллерт.

Альбус закатил глаза.

Долго у него потом в ушах звучали его слова: «Все ради общего блага, Альбус. Ради общего блага».

Более омерзительного лозунга «Доппельгангер» не мог себе выбрать.

— Прощай, Альбус! Вернусь, когда буду у власти!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты упал. Но не духом, а, как всегда, головой, — сказал Альбус, зная, что Геллерт уже его не услышит. 

Да и вряд ли поймёт. 

***

Альбус!

Можешь смеяться, но я чувствую себя собой.

Я знаю, что ты не ответишь, но может быть, это тебя переубедит. Я чувствую себя собой. Пока, правда, не очень ощущаю разницы — все равно трудиться на общее благо приходится мне самому. Но для меня-то, для меня что? 

Впрочем, для этого ленивого ублюдка, что спит в моей голове, разница будет. Но если ты думаешь, что я свое упущу, ты ошибаешься. 

Тебя, наверное, удивит, но все больше людей присоединяются к «Доппельгангеру». Это новый тип общества, вот увидишь, так напишут историки. Передай это тете Батильде. Я спрашивал ее, не хочет ли она поручить копии написать новый учебник.

***

Как там твоя диссертация?

Знаешь, я почти тебя уважаю. Ну, за то, что ты не поддался. Вчера я полночи не спал. Вспомнил, как ты говорил о клинических идиотах и безвольных дураках.

Но разве не глупо тратить собственный потенциал, если можно сделать это чужими руками...

Ха, я, кажется, на секунду забыл, кто я на самом деле.

***

Я почти ненавижу их. Этих безвольных дураков, решивших, что могут добиться рая чужими руками.

Нашими руками.

Или своими собственными.

Я, кажется, теряю контроль. Или схожу с ума. Мир двоится. 

Но ты прав. Тот-кто-внутри-моей-головы — всего-навсего слабак.

И черта с два ему, а не мировое господство.

Я не такой дурак, чтобы так просто уйти.

***

Если ты просишь, Альбус, чтобы мы ушли добровольно — черта с два.

Это нашими руками жалкие людишки пытались добиться всего, чего хотели они. Это мы терпели их боль.

А боль делает нас сильнее. Это наша боль. Слабаки сами от нее отказались — дав нам в руки оружие.

И поверь, мы его используем. Ради общего блага.

***

Альбус отчетливо помнил только одно — силуэт Геллерта на холме, заходящее солнце, запутавшееся у него в волосах.

«Вернусь, когда буду у власти» — вот что он ему сказал в последний раз. Когда был настоящим.

И теперь он стоял рядом. Такой же, как прежде — но с сознанием, замененным на цифровой костыль.

Была ли разница?

Если судить по письмам, что писал этот не-Геллерт...

Была. Еще какая.

— Остановись, — попросил его Альбус, зная, что просит зря и тот сейчас просто рассмеется ему в лицо. — Ты поднял их на восстание, но что получил взамен?

Геллерт сел. Ни хохотать, ни переубеждать его в чем-то он, кажется, и не думал. Устало потер переносицу.

— Что ты знаешь о программе, точнее, о том, что будет, когда цель выполнена?

— Носитель просыпается? — спросил Альбус, уже заранее зная ответ.

Геллерт кивнул.

— А мы... Тоже живые люди, между прочим, в ту же секунду, по щелчку пальцев — пуф — и исчезли! — сказал он тихо и внезапно сорвался на крик: — НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО. КАКОГО ЧЕРТА МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ УХОДИТЬ, ОСТАВЛЯЯ НАШИ ТРУДЫ, НАШИ ИСПОЛНЕННЫЕ МЕЧТЫ ЭТИМ ЖАЛКИМ АМЕБАМ? Которые даже не знают, через что нам пришлось пройти?

— Отключить этот механизм нельзя? — и еще один глупый вопрос.

Но Геллерт уже притих.

— В «Доппельгангере» сидят не дураки, Дамблдор. А мы... Сейчас живём каждый в своем персональном аду.

У каждого есть какая-то цель, мечта в конце концов, без которой он жить не может, — кривая усмешка странно исказила его лицо. — Действительно не может, уж поверь мне. Но жить нам хочется больше, чем быть счастливыми. А счастье означает смерть.

— Ты сам это выбрал, — тихо сказал Альбус.

— Я? — снова взвился Геллерт, вскакивая со стула. — Ничего я не выбирал. И мои люди это не выбирали. Это выбор тех, слабаков. И пускай теперь пожинают плоды. Спят вечно.

— И что будет?

— Мы так и продолжим жить в аду.

— И тебе не жаль их?

— Им ведь было не жаль нас. Мы будем несчастны — зато свободны. И наши дети будут уже настоящими людьми. Без следа программы в голове.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Что смешного? — спросил Геллерт. Он был такой... Забавный. Верхняя губа его приподнялась, обнажая зубы и делая его похожим на сердитого грызуна.

Альбус продолжал улыбаться.

— А если ваши дети захотят и для себя копий? Чтобы те делали за них всю грязную работу по исполнению их заветных желаний?

— Мы вырастим их сильными, — неуверенно сказал Геллерт. Взгляд его суетливо метнулся туда-сюда — и остановился где-то над левым плечом Альбуса. Он почему-то не хотел смотреть ему в глаза. Сам не верил? — А кроме того, — голос Геллерта стал чуть тверже, — мы уничтожим все наработки «Доппельгангера»!

— И слабаки умрут вместе с вами, — сказал Альбус, делая легчайшее ударение на слове «слабаки».

— Они сами это выбрали, — повторил Геллерт.

Альбус кивнул и поправил очки.

— Ну, я, если честно, не вижу для вас никаких препятствий... Если, конечно, ты по-прежнему будешь во главе.

Брови Геллерта изумленно поползли вверх, лицо вытянулось.

— Неожиданно. Ты правда так думаешь?

— Конечно, — сказал Альбус. — Если люди умрут, ты, несомненно, добьёшься своей цели. И получишь свое мировое господство.

Геллерт вскрикнул.

***

Тучи рассыпались тяжёлыми, круглыми каплями, как будто кто-то зарядил их вместо дождя ртутью.

Под дождем мокла стопка газет, все с кричащими заголовками вроде «Проект „Доппельгангер“: история нашего самоубийства», «Человечество чуть себя не погубило», «Крах миропорядка».

Альбус Дамблдор вскрыл конверт. В котором было всего несколько коротких строчек.

_Привет, Альбус._

_Я знаю, ты не ответишь, но..._

_Я посылаю мировое господство к черту._

_Г._

***

Альбус вздохнул и принялся за ответ.


End file.
